All My Life
by GAandMJfan
Summary: *Sucky title, sorry* A Mysterious woman is keeping her eyes on the Winchesters, and when she confronts them, the brothers get the surprise of their lives. *Full summery inside* Rated T.
1. Details

**All My Life- a Supernatural Fanfic.**

_Author Note- YAAAAY. My 1st Supernatural fanfic. :) ..I'm nervous about this. Lol._

Summery- Hunting. It's what the Winchesters have been doing for years. They learned to expect the un-expected. But, when a mysterious woman shows up, the Winchesters question their lives and everything that happened when they were young.

Main Character's:

Sam Winchester.

Dean Winchester.

Castiel.

Gina. (the mystery woman. ;).)

Rated- T, just to be safe.

Spoilers- None

Warnings- Swearing.

Prologue coming up. :)


	2. Prologue

**Prologue.**

She stood across the street, watching the men. Her long, silk, Black hair blowing in the wind. She was wearing a long Black Trenchcoat. Her eyes were a nice shade of an Icy Blue color, but at certain times, they were a nice shade of Violet.

She must've been watching the two men across the street for at least an hour. Maybe more. Who knows? No one's keeping track. Her Cherry Lips formed into a slight frown. But then her face showed confusion as she saw both the men turn around. It looked like they were talking to someone. She stood there, waiting, watching. And when the men moved away to the trunk of their Impala, she gasped lightly.

"Castiel." She murmered slightly. She slowly backed up, her eyes changing to Violet. She took one last look at the other two men.

"What are they doing with Castiel?" She asked herself lightly. She backed up somemore and quickly disappeared, in fear of being caught.

Castiel turned his head to across the street, eyes scanning the area.

_"Earth to Cas?"_

He turned his head and looked at Dean, who had his eye brows raised.

"You alright?" The hunter asked. The Angel simply nodded before looking back across the street.

"I sensed an Angel was near." Castiel said in his usual deep tone. "But now the sense is gone."

"You think one is following us?" Sam asked. The Angel shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. It's hard to tell at this point. If I sense it again, then it means there is one following us." He said. The older Winchester sighed before slamming the trunk shut.

"Joyful. So what should we do?" He said.

"We just...do what we always do...We're just gonna have to keep a better watch on things." Castiel said. Both Winchesters looked at each other, frowning.

_A/N: ..is it a good start? :')_


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One-_ An Angel is Near_**

_-One Week Later-_

"Finally." Dean sighed as he plopped down on the Motel bed. His younger brother chuckled at the sight of Dean, all sprawled out on the bed.

"Yeah." Sam said. "It's about time we get a break."

"Wanna bet Cas will arrive in like..5 minutes?" Dean said.

"I give it less than 5." Sam smirked before sitting on his bed, a few feet away from Dean's. Just then, the sound of wings flapping was heard. Both Winchester's looked at the door and sure enough, Castiel was there.

"Ha, told you less than 5." Sam said smirking. Castiel cocked his head to the side. Sam, noticing that, added "It's nothing Cas...Inside joke."

"...How can a joke be 'inside'.?" The Angel asked. Sam had to force himself not to bust out laughing, while Dean just chuckled.

"It's a figure of speech Cas." Dean said. The Angel blinked.

"Okay then." He said slowly.

"So did you need anything?" Dean asked sitting up. The Angel shook his head.

"No. I simply wanted to check on you two. With the week you guys have had..." The Angel trailed off.

"That's nice of ya Cas." Dean said. "We're fine."

The Angel did a small smile.

* * *

><p>She stood outside the building, looking up at the window on the 3rd floor. Still wearing the same Black, Trenchcoat. She started to frown.<p>

"Castiel again." She said lightly, still looking at the window.

* * *

><p>"I could really go for a slice of pie." Dean said, breaking the silence.<p>

"When don't you really go for a slice of pie?" Sam said smirking.

"What is so special about..." The Angel stopped talking.

"Cas?" Sam said. Dean and Sam looked at each other before shrugging and looking back at the Angel, clueless as to what was happening.

"The sense.." Castiel said.

"The what?" Dean said.

"The sense...It's back." Castiel said looking all around.

"Wait, what sense?" Sam asked, now standing up.

"Remember last week when I said I sensed an Angel?" Castiel said looking at the Winchesters, who nodded. "It's back. Another Angel is near."

"You're kidding me, right?" Dean said standing up.

"Why would I be kidding about this?" Castiel said. Dean sighed while Sam blinked.

"It's another figure of speech Cas." Dean said.

Damn Angel.

"Oh..." Castiel said lightly. He looked at the window. He quickly walked to the window and looked out.

* * *

><p>She gasped as Castiel came to the window, staring right at her. She quickly put her head down and disappeared<p>

Castiel backed away from the window.

"It was an Angel...I just saw it." Castiel said.

"What? Really?" Sam said. Castiel nodded.

"I didn't see his...or her face though. He or she put it down and then disappeared faster than I could blink my eyes." Castiel said.

"Great. So we finally get a break from hunting down these demons, and now we have an Angel following us." Dean said. Castiel looked at him.

"Beside's you Cas." Dean added. Castiel nodded. He then walked back to the window and looked out.

Who was that mysterious Angel?

_A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the 1st chapter. :) This is far different than anything I ever wrote. Lol. Reviews please. ^_^_


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two- Who Was That?**

_-The Following Day-_

"You getting that sense Cas?" Dean asked.

"No." Castiel said

"Good." Sam said. They were all outside at night, taking a walk.

* * *

><p>She walked down the sidewalk, in that same Black Trenchcoat. She stopped as she saw three men walking in her direction in front of her.<p>

"It's them." She said. As soon as Castiel was about to look up, she turned around, her back facing them, and began walking.

* * *

><p>Castiel stopped walking. That sense...It's back.<p>

The winchesters noticed this, and stopped also.

"Cas?" Dean said.

"HEY!" Castiel yelled, startling Dean and Sam. The Angel watched as someone in a Black Trenchcoat turned around and looked back.

"THAT'S THE ANGEL!" Castiel said pointing. He began running after the other Angel began running away.

"He's an Angel...Can't he just fly?" Dean asked and looked at Sam before they both started running after Castiel.

* * *

><p>She ran into an Alley Way, hoping for an escape.<p>

Bad idea.

She grunted as someone pushed her up against the brick wall. She looked and saw Castiel, who was gripping the front of her Trenchcoat, holding her in place.

"Who are you?" Castiel asked. Her eyes changed from Violet, to Icy Blue.

"What the..." Castiel said. She used all her power and kicked him away, knocking him too the ground.

He got up, just as Sam and Dean arrived.

"Cas? What the hell?" Dean said. Castiel payed no attention. He went to punch the other Angel, but she disappeared. Therefor, causing Cas to punch the brick wall.

"Oh god damn it!" He yelled.

"Cas! Who was that?" Sam asked as he and Dean ran up to him.

"I don't know." Castiel huffed.

"That must've hurt." Sam said, reffering to when Castiel punched the wall. The Angel shook his head.

"No not really...I've had pain much worser." He said. The two brothers frowned.

"Now what? Do we wait and see if the Angel comes back?" Dean asked.

"No." Castiel said. "She comes when we're least expecting..."

"_She_?" Dean inturrupted. Castiel nodded.

"I saw her face." Castiel said. "As I was saying, she comes when we are least expecting her. We can't just wait around for her. We just have to carry on and do what we do. If she comes, she comes. We just got to try harder to catch her and find out what she wants."

"Why us?" Dean asked as the three began walking.

"I don't know...yet." Castiel said.

"Cas I really don't want to walk all the way back to the Hotel...Zap us there? Pleaseeee?" Sam asked, giving Castiel his puppy dog eyes. Castiel smirked.

"Yeah why not?" Castiel said. He worked his magic and the three of them found themselves in the Motel room faster than they could blink an eye.

"Thanks Cas." Dean said. The Angel nodded sadly.

"Cas?" Sam said.

"So close to that Angel." Castiel said. "And yet I let her slip away." He said looking out the window. The winchesters frowned.

That damn Angel got away...Again.

_A/N: Gah. Hope this part isn't boring. :3 Lol. Reviews...Please? :)_


	5. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three-_ Face to Face_**

It has been exactly one week since the mysterious angel was seen. The Winchesters, along with Castiel, were now in yet another Motel Room.

"I don't get it." Dean said breaking the silence. "This Angel followed us around for days, and now she stopped."

"Perhaps she's afraid of getting caught...For good." Castiel said. "I wish I knew who she was."

"Us too Cas." Sam said.

"I just...Don't understand it." Dean said shaking his head. "Why is that girl following us?"

"I don't know." Castiel said. "But something is very odd about her."

"No shit sherlock." Dean said and Castiel frowned and looked at him.

"I mean...When I looked at her, her eyes were Violet. But then they changed to Icy Blue, right before my very eyes." Castiel explained.

"What the hell?" Sam asked, his face filled with confusion.

"What kind of Angel's eyes changes colors?" Dean asked.

"A mysterious one." Castiel said.

* * *

><p>She walked in the Alley Way. She stood up against the wall, in the same Black Trenchcoat. She waited and thought. Wondering if she really wanted to do this. She began to do a chant..<p>

* * *

><p>Castiel lifted his head and looked all around the room.<p>

"Cas?" Dean asked, noticing the Angels' sudden move. Castiel said nothing, just kept looking around the room.

"I hear something." Castiel said.

"Hear what?" Sam asked.

"A chant." Castiel said. In the blink of the eye, Castiel disappeared. Both Winchesters stood up from there beds and looked at the spot where Castiel was just standing.

"Where the hell did he go?" Dean asked.

"I have no clue." Sam said and they both looked at each other.

* * *

><p>She looked as the Angel appeared in front of her. Their eyes locked. She smirked as the other Angel gasped.<p>

"Now I reconize you!" He said.

"It's about time Castiel." She said as her lips formed into a small smile.

"What...I..." Castiel thought. He took a deep breath. "You aren't supposed to be here."

_"I'm not?"_

"You're supposed to be gone."

_"Gone where?"_

"You know what I mean!" Castiel said taking a step closer. "You died! I saw it with my own eyes. How could you possible be alive?"

"Life as an Angel sure is mysterious, isn't it Castiel?" She said. Castiel stared at her.

"Forget about why you're back." He said. "I want to know why you've been watching Sam and Dean."

"Sam and Dean...oh you mean the two hot brothers?" She smirked. "I've been watching them because I knew they know you. And I needed to follow them in order to find you."

Castiel could only stare at her.

"Yes I'm aware we have to tell Sam and Dean." She said.

"What?" Castiel asked. "How did you..."

"I can read your mind silly...Have you forgotten?" She asked smirking.

"Right." Castiel said. He looked at her. "Let's go."

_A/N: Less suspense now...Sort of. LOL. Forgive me for not updating as fast. I've been having some things going on. End of school coming, Michael Jackson's Death Anniversary coming, and I got a foot problem (my right foot is swollen. D: ) ACK. Enough of my jibber jabber and problems! Reviews please. ^_^_


	6. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four- _What The Hell_**

In no less than a minute later, both Angels' were in the hotel room where the brothers are.

"Well hello there." Dean said eyeing the Angel who was with Castiel. "Cas who's the hot chick?"

"This is Gina...The Angel who was following us." Castiel said. Sam smirked and looked at Dean, who was frowning.

"...Okay then." Dean muttered.

"So you where the one who was watching us." Sam said.

"That's correct." Gina said.

"Well thank you for creeping us out." Dean said.

"You're very welcome." Gina said. Sam smirked and Dean just stared at her.

"Why are you watching us?" Sam asked. "What do you want from us."

"She doesn't want you." Castiel interuppted.

"So why was she following us?" Dean asked.

"Does she want something?" Sam asked.

"I'm right here you idiots." Gina said glaring at the two brothers.

"And Castiel is right. I do not want anything from you."

"Alright so if you don't want anything from us, why were you following us?" Sam said, now sitting down on his bed.

"I had to find a way to find Castiel. And I knew that you two know him, therefor I began watching you so I could find Castiel." Gina said.

"So if you were looking for Cas.."

"Cas?" Gina interuppted Dean.

"That is my...Nickname." Castiel said. Gina looked at him, then at Dean.

"Okay then...Carry on." Gina said.

"As I was saying..So if you were looking for Cas, why did you run away when he spotted you?" Dean asked.

"I was not ready to face him yet." Gina said simply.

"Okay...That makes sense." Sam said.

"Yes it does." Gina said. "Now I can assure you, I want nothing from you two. I only want to talk to Castiel." Gina looked to her left and looked at Castiel, who looked at her.

Suddenly, a low pitch sound was heard.

"What the hell?" Gina said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Where is that coming from?" Castiel said.

"Where's what coming from?" Dean asked.

"That...low pitch sound." Gina said.

"I don't hear anything." Dean said.

"Me neither." Sam said.

"It must be a sound only Angels can hear." Dean said.

Both Angels looked at the window as the noise got louder to them. The both saw a light.

"Cover your eyes." Castiel said.

"What?" Sam said.

"Do it." Gina said.

"I don't understand this.." Dean said.

"DO IT!" Both Angels said looking at the brothers, who looked at each other, but then obeyed the Angels and shut their eyes. Both Angels looked back at the window.

"It..Can't be." Castiel said as the light slowly got brighter.

"It is.." Gina said. "Shit..."

Both Winchesters kept their eyes closed, and the only sound that was heard, was two screams as the light got brighter than the sun, then disappeared.

Both brothers opened their eyes, only to find both Angels gone.

"Oh what the hell?" Dean said.

_A/N: Believe it or not, I wrote this while listening to the song "Somebody's Watching Me"...Don't ask. Anyway, reviews please! And sorry this took so long to be updated._


	7. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five- Angels Gone Missing.**

"Where the hell did they go?" Dean asked as he was standing in the spot where the two angels were, looking at Sam.

"I have no clue." Sam said. He looked at the window then walked over to it and looked outside it. "Something must've been out here that either took them, or made them disappear."

"Well yeah, of course. But the thing is, what was it?" Dean said as he stood next to his taller brother.

"I don't know. Damn. I wish we didn't close our eyes." Sam said in frustration.

"Me neither...But chances are if we didn't, we were going to see something we weren't supposed to see...And I'm pretty sure that's not good." Dean said.

"Yeah...That is true." Sam sighed. "God...I hope their alright."

* * *

><p><em>"Gina...Gina...GINA"<em>

The female angel awoke with a jolt at the sound of a voice calling her name.

"Who, what? ...Castiel" She said looking up. She then stood up from the ground and looked at him. "What happened?"

"I wish I knew." Castiel said. "Gina..Look around."

The female angel hesitated but then looked at the walls and the surroundings of the room they were in.

"Oh my god..." She said. "It...It can't be."

"I'm afraid it is." Castiel said. She looked at him, eyes nearly filled with tears.

"Are...Are you...crying?" Castiel said. "That's no possible. Angels do not have human emotions."

The female looked at him as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"..But I do." She said. Castiel looked at her in shock...

"No..that's not...You can't." He said.

"When I came back alive...**_"he_**" told me I now have human emotions. I can feel sadness, pain, anger, everything humans can...Even though I am still an Angel." She said. _**"He**_ gave them to me."

Castiel frowned.

"If I could...I'd trade places with you." He said. The other angel stared at him.

"What?" She said.

"I do not like to see you like this..In pain...sadness..." He said. She did a small smile.

"Oh Castiel..." She said. They both stared into each other's eyes, until Gina broke the eye contact and said:

"We have to find a way to get out of here."

"Yeah, we do." Castiel said. "..Run" He said.

"what?" Gina said looking at him.

**_"He's_** coming..I sense him." Castiel said. They both stood still as they heard the sound of**_ him_** coming.

"RUN" Castiel shouted and they both bolted through the door and out the room.

_A/N: I AM SO FLIPPIN' SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS. OMG. I've been so busy guys. D: Forgive me? :( I'll try to update this more often. 3_


	8. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six- ? (No Title..Sorry xD)**

"Keep running!" Castiel yelled as they kept running. "He's coming!"

"Whoa!" Gina said as she slipped and almost fell, but kept her balance.

"Go, go go!" Castiel said and they began running again.

"Wait...Can't we just zap to the Motel Sam and Dean are at?" Gina said.

"Oh yeah...Let's do that." Castiel said and they both stopped running then disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Dean asked as he paced the floor.<p>

_"Right here."_

Sam looked up from his laptop, and Dean stopped pacing and turned around.

"Cas!" Dean said.

"Gina." Sam said standing up.

"What the hell happened?" Dean said looking at the two Angels.

"We were taken by..." Castiel paused and he and Gina looked at each other, then back at the brothers.

"Someone." He finished.

"Who's someone?" Sam asked.

"I cannot tell you that...Not right now." Castiel said.

"But what we can tell you, is that..._He_ is very dangerous." Gina said.

"What did..._**"He**_" do?" Sam asked.

"Did he hurt you?" Dean asked as he lightly stepped closer to Gina.

"No he didn't." Gina said looking at Dean, then back at Sam. "We were able to run and then come back here before he could get to us."

"How did.._**."He"**_ even get you guys to disappear in the first place?" Sam asked.

"He has very special powers." Castiel said. "He can...Basically do anything."

"Can he make Pies appear?" Dean asked. Everyone looked at him.

"What? You said he can do anything." Dean said shrugging.

"What the hell is so special about Pie?" Gina asked.

"That's what I always think!" Castiel said.

"You Angels just don't understand the importance of Pie." Dean said.

"Dean." Sam said and everyone looked at him.

"I'm not an Angel...and even** I** don't understand the importance of pie." He said.

"Shame on you Sammy. I thought I taught you well." Dean said and Sam shook his head.

"Moving on to what's important here..." Sam said and looked at Dean, then back at the Angels. "Is _**"he**_" going to make you guys disappear again?"

"Possible." Gina answered. "After all, like Castiel said, he can bascially do anything."

"Well this sucks." Dean said.

"Now what?" Sam asked.

"We do what we always do." Castiel said and everyone just stared at each other.

_A/N: Another chapter...to make up for not updating in a while. :)_


End file.
